Ant Poison
by caaaiiittt
Summary: A story of love, hate, on, off, hot, and cold between Rose and Scorpius. Rated T for minor sexual references and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Ant Poison; A fanfic about the hate and love, hot and cold, on and off between Rose and Scorpius.**

I was standing out on the tallest tower- Ravenclaw tower- waiting for him. He said that he would be here! But there we go again, he's standing me up, why does he do this? Is he one of those sick minded, awful, stupid people that pretend to be interested in someone so they will turn around and start to like them back, then they can embarrass them by telling it to the world, and never speaking with them again.

I hate people like that; people like Scorpius. But I couldn't stop it, I couldn't let go once he had me hooked in. I guess though that it was his specialty, little Mr. Popular, good looks, charming and flirty. He knew how to hook them in, make a girl feel special. Even though you knew he was doing it... you just couldn't stay away.

I don't have a clue why he chose me. I guess maybe he's already slept with every other girl in the seventh year and he just wanted to get me in bed to finish it off. But he won't, I will not. He can beg and plead and charm and apologise and be his absolutely irresistible self, but I, Rose Weasley will not fall prey to that stupid tool.

'I hate his guts!' I shouted, letting it echo throughout the whole Hogwarts grounds.

'Shit, Damn, Bloody hell,' I muttered, spitting on the ground while racing back into the castle, running back to the Ravenclaw common room to get to bed. It was just past 3am, and I'd been waiting over half an hour in the cool autumn breeze for Scorpius.

His name made me so angry. He just didn't understand. He did this to all my friends, they came back those night crying. He slept with them and then wouldn't talk to them the next day, he fooled with them and they didn't see him for what he really was. I did, I saw him for what he was, I wouldn't be fooled, and he wouldn't trick me into anything.

Just then, I ran into something. I almost swore again, thinking the noise would most certainly alert someone, but all I heard was a loud huff, as the thing that I had run into was a person. At first, I thought that it was a teacher, and then I was busted and I'd get expelled, but it was a student, one of my height with amazing blonde hair.

'_There_ you are!' He sighed in relief. I shook my head at him, a disgusted look on my face.

'No, no, no,' I shook my head. 'Just, piss off; I don't need to talk to you.'

He smirked. 'Always the pretty ones...'

I snapped around to him. 'Don't try and sweet talk me, you stupid bastard.' I shoved past him.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back toward him and into a tight hug. 'Just let go!' I shouted, my yells echoing throughout the halls. I heard footsteps from around the corner and I ran to the Ravenclaw common room entryway and answered the question as Scorpius ran down the halls the opposite direction from the footsteps.

When I was inside the common room, I fell against the wall and slumped down and started to breathe heavily. I was a Ravenclaw because although my parents were both Gryffindor, my mother was extremely smart and passed on a fair amount of that smartness but I just lack bravery, hence me being in Ravenclaw.

My brother Hugo is also in Gryffindor, so I'm kinda the odd one out. I'm a seventh year, Hugo is a sixth year. He is not the brightest crayon in the pack, he didn't take after mum like I did. In personality, that is. I have brains, common sense, wit, and good magic like my mother, and Hugo took after dad. In looks, both of us took after dad. I have red curly hair, pale skin and freckles, as does Hugo. Apparently Hugo looks just like dad when he was his age.

It's pretty frustrating how Mum and Dad and Uncle Harry (sometimes even Aunty Ginny) would tell us of the adventures and fun they had at Hogwarts. Of course, not all 'fun' as it was battling the Voldemort 99% of the time. You know; life or death situations, the usual.

I mean, that's not the frustrating bit, I'm proud of my family being the ones that their generation looks up to, that took down the person (or thing) threatening the existence of things like Hogwarts, the thing that would've most certainly changed life as we know it today if still around. But the thing that frustrates me is the way that they're all 'you have no threat, you have no need to behave like we did, you must always follow the rules and be good,' and if I did any of the things they did; even sneak out of Hogwarts from a secret passage to go to Hogsmeade, they would kill me.

Just at that moment my best friend walked down the stairs. 'Hello there, Albus.' I smiled. Albus was not only my cousin, he was the other one of our family that didn't end up in the family house, Gryffindor, he was a Ravenclaw like me. I don't know why he didn't end up in Gryffindor like Lily or James. I had thought that Lily would surely end up in Ravenclaw, after Albus had, but she didn't.

Albus and James were spitting images of their father (my uncle Harry) and Lily looked just like Aunty Ginny, a fiery freckled redhead, just like all of Ron's brothers and sister, my uncles and my aunty.

'Rose, is that you?' He asked. I chuckled in relief.

'Albus! You scared the crap outta me!' I ran up to him. 'What're you doing up so late?' I asked.

He shrugged while smiling. 'Just thought I'd go for a night time walk. You know blah, blah, the usual. But the question is... why are YOU out?' He looked at me with that look that he knew exactly where I'd been and what had happened, he just wanted me to say it.

I shook my head and squeezed my eyes closed. He rolled his eyes. 'Let me guess; he stood you up again?' When I didn't answer he just sighed. 'Why do you even try? He just ignores you, then he loves you, then he ignores you, then he loves you again. It's not going to end well!'

I screamed quietly in frustration. 'What is with this big brother act? Why can't you let me make my own decisions for myself?'

He just ignored me and went up the stairs to go to bed. I rolled my eyes. Why did he do that all the time...? Why did he care about me or Scorpius? As I got into bed and started to fall into a light sleep, I found myself just being angry at my cousin, my best friend, and forgiving Scorpius, because I loved him... right?


	2. Chapter 2

Unfortunately that light sleep lasted less than expected, but I had a perfectly good reason for it. I needed to think of what to write in that letter. Albus was being silly; he was too protective of me. I needed to get out and live my life, fall in love. I needed someone there to catch me when I fell and Albus sure wasn't going to catch me if I came across a problem. He was overreacting over nothing!

I finally finished the letter, deciding one simple sentence was much simpler than a big long letter, who could be bothered? And since when did I have that much to say anyway? That's what I thought.

Hera was finally sent off out my bedroom window and I waited anxiously in bed for the reply, but it turned out that it really wasn't too far away. I got my reply quite quickly, in fact. The letter was written in messy, quickly written scrawl and the words made my stomach leap in excitement.

I stood and grabbed my shoes before sneaking quietly out of the door and to the hallway. I grimaced when I found myself walking around blindly, not being able to find 'The room of requirement'.

Apparently you just walked 3 times in front of where the invisible door was, up on the 7th floor, thinking of something you were in need of, then a room just appeared and nobody else could get in. I had a fair idea of what Scorpius 'was in need of' and the thought made me walk faster to get to it.

At one of the walls, I saw a dark cloaked figure. My breath caught in my throat and I was just about to turn away and try to quietly sneak to somewhere else, thinking that it was a teacher, but he looked up to me and smiled that charming Scorpius smile.

I ran as quickly, yet as quietly as I could to get to him. 'Oh, Scorpius, hello!' I whispered. He grinned, a full teeth-and-all smile, and walked past the wall three times, causing a big wooden door to appear.

'So what are you in need of...' I trailed off.

He winked. 'Well, I don't need much, just a small cosy room, and a _very_ comfortable bed.'

I choked a little and stared at him a little surprised. He just chuckled at me. 'If you're not ready to go all the way, there's other things we can do. Play Checkers...'

I giggled and slapped him on the chest as he put his arm around me and guided me into the room and we plunked down onto the bed. Me, laying down and facing up, and him on top of me, guarding me like a cage.

His mouth soon found mine, planting soft kisses on them, working his magic. 'Shit you're a good kisser. You're a _great_ kisser!' I breathed before he stole my breath away again.

I slipped my tongue inside his mouth and started to explore every inch of his mouth. 'Fuck that's good,' he moaned to me. 'You're an even better kisser than Jess, and I bet you're better in bed than Angela,' He stated, like it was no big deal.

I pulled away from him and sat up.

'You mean Angela, as in my _best fucking friend_ Angela?' He looked away and nodded to the wall. My mouth opened up wide. 'You're a fucking man-whore!'

He looked at me with narrow eyes. 'You're one to talk. I bet you and your stupid cousin Albus go and fuck each other all the time.'

I swallowed and stood up, heading toward the door. He stood up and started to whine in protest. 'No, babe, don't go.'

I whipped around. 'I trusted you, I gave you another chance... To find out that you've been making out with my Brother's ex-girlfriend, and you SLEPT WITH MY BESTFRIEND!'

He looked at me, really desperately. 'They weren't right for me, but you are.'

I shook my head, the tears about to fully spill over. 'Yeah, how would you know that? They're not right for you cause they're not good in bed or they don't kiss good, so how would you know about me, huh? We've never actually FUCKING TALKED BEFORE! It's just tonguing, and touching, and sexy compliments, I bet you don't even know my middle name!'

He rushed forward to take my hand and tell me some bull shit about how he cared, about how I didn't know his middle name either, hold up his end of the arguement, defend himself then get into my pants, but I'm not stupid. I'm smarter than that, I know his type. Stupid bloody Scorpius Malfoy.

I beat him to the door. 'Piss off, bitch, don't talk to me ever again!' He started to say something, but I slammed the door and walked straight back to the common room, so tired I was falling asleep on my bloody feet.

'Stupid mutt, fucking my bestfriend behind my back.' I muttered to myself as I walked back to my room.

'Excuse me, Miss Weasley but that language is not permitted at school, no matter how old you are or if you are in fact of age.'

I spun around to see the deathly pale Transfiguration teacher, with his awful white hair which was tied back into an ugly ponytail.

My answer to him was not even understandable and I choked it out. 'Er, um, er, Sir, Sir, Professer, Professer, there's been a misunderstanding and I request to see the counseller.'

He just looked at me disgustedly.

'Detention for being out after curfew and using vulgar language, this Saturday at 2pm, I'll see you there.'

I was opening my mouth to argue but Scorpius came rounding around the corner. 'For fucks sake, I had sex with her once!' He shouted, realising the teacher's presence a little late.

'Oh, oh, oh, hello there, sir...' He breathed, trying to figure out a way to get out of this one.

'Detention, this Saturday at 2pm with Miss Weasley for being out after Curfew and using vulgar language.'

I turned on Scorpius and slapped him in the face, my face tear stained. He opened his mouth in protest, but Sir had already left, so I continued up to the dormitory, leaving Scorpius to stand in the hallway in shock. Mr. Perfect didn't get detentions often, now did he? I smirked in happiness at the first good thing that had happened tonight. Finally, I went to bed to get a good sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The days passed by rather quickly. I mean, what else interesting happens? Nothing, it's just school; Classes, meals, studying, sleeping and repeat. Not anything interesting, or worth paying attention to. After a while I started to even forget about the whole Scorpius issue, and what he'd said to me. I'd been careful not to mention anything about him around Angela. I didn't want to know what had happened between them. The words 'slept together' explained enough to me, and I didn't want to see her expression when she talked about it. What if she was angry with me for finding out that information? What if she was upset because he'd gone and talked about it? I just didn't need to put her through that... She'd been through enough already. First, her mother is ill, then she sleeps with Scorpius and he completely ignores her the next day, she's failing transfiguration... And she doesn't need any more drama in her life.

My mind was brought back to earth just as I slammed into Scorpius in the hallway. My books went everywhere, and I looked sharply up at him. 'Thanks a lot, dickhead.' He leaned down to help me gather my books since he hadn't been carrying anything at the time.

I slapped his hand away furiously. 'I don't need your freaking help, so you can just piss off!' My voice came out angrier than before, and I regretted it a little, until I looked up to see him smirking, which only made me more annoyed.

His hand reached out to mine, and tried to grab it. I pulled my hand far out of reach and yanked my books out of his hands, and stood up once again.

'So, are you looking forward to our detention tomorrow?' He asked, trying to start a conversation.

I was going to just walked off, push past him and try to avoid him, but I have never been one to walk away from an argument. 'No, I most certainly am not, now goodbye Scorpius.'

I turned and started to walk, but I found myself being held by him, his warm hands gently holding me where I stood. If I wanted to run, I could, but I didn't. Some unknown force was just keeping me there. Was it intrigue, or interest? It couldn't have been interest, because I knew sure as anything what his next move was; stupid me for wanting it...

He leant in and kissed me, turning me partially to face him. I knew that what I should've done was turn around and look him in the eyes and tell him to _stop bothering_, and then walk away and avoid him for the rest of my life.

But I couldn't make myself walk away.

To think, once I'd laughed at the others for not being stronger, not being able to walk away, for being weak; but now I understood. It was so hard to just walk away, you couldn't make yourself leave.

All I could think... was something along the lines of '_fuck you Scorpius, you and your irresistible self..._'but it kinda got lost somewhere in my mind, and I didn't care anymore. Everyone else was wrong. He was right, so right for me.

I pulled out of the kiss and walked backward hesitantly with eyes closed as I shook my head from side to side. 'No, this isn't right, I can't do this!' I shouted to him.

He tried to come toward me and hold me, but I just pushed him away again. I could stand to have him near me. I needed to think this through. Between us, it was on and off, on and off, hot and cold.

It was the same repeated cycle, it happened over and over in the time it took to snap your fingers. I liked him, he was right for me, I was right for him, blah, blah, happily ever after, the end.

And then, I hated him. He was wrong, Albus was right. There was nothing to complain about but him. I had made the right decision to stay away, it could only end in bad.

But I just couldn't decide, I couldn't make myself walk away from him, and when I did, I just couldn't _stay_ away. It would happen again and again, I was stuck in this repeated cycle with him, forever stuck there. The only way to get out of it was to give up, give in, and give him what he wants.

_What if I'm not ready to do that kind of thing with him though? Not with anyone?_

My head was spinning as I walked away from him and off to class. I decided to stick to my decisions though. I had strength, power, and I can stay away from him, away forever. I can keep this up, play his little games, as much as he wants to.

_I can do this until I die._

I dreamed about him that night though. Some were good, some bad, some were unrecognisable or indescribable and some I just didn't remember. I woke, sweating at 4am that night. It just couldn't go on like this, I needed to give in. I needed to just go and... You know, have _it_ with him, even if we did it right in the middle of our detention.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the huge wait for this chapter. Please R&R! You guys are all amazing :)**

I stepped down the halls, the sunlight shining through the windows, toward the stuffy, hot classroom where Scorpius and I would be doing our detentions. The teacher wouldn't be in there of course, they would be far too busy to keep an eye on two students. They weren't stupid enough to leave a whole classroom of children alone for a small amount of time, but apparently they were stupid enough to trust a male and female student together for a couple of hours...

The hallways were pretty much empty, everyone was enjoying this lovely afternoon as a break off from homework, essays, classes and all the drama that seems to happen indoors. When you're outside, drama and issues just aren't real. It's like you're free and nothing is true or false, there's just no right or wrong.

A large cuckoo clock on the wall chimed to tell me that my detention was now starting and that if I didn't hurry I'd be late, and that cranky teacher would probably go off even if I was just a simple minute late.

Of course, as I ran up to the door, Scorpius was there, sucking up to that bitch of a teacher, telling him all about how Transfiguration was his favourite subject and that the teacher was his absolute favourite, and how he should be given a medal for teaching.

I walked straight in and pulled Scorpius away from the teacher, to the desk where we would be writing lines. "There's no way you're getting yourself out of this one, just get over the fact that little Mr. Perfect got a detention."

He sneered at me, the first thing he's done toward me that wasn't sexual or an attempt at attempting to make me happy with him.

The deathly pale teacher then pointed to the board, which clearly outlined that under no circumstances were we to talk, stop writing lines, or leave. If we did those, it would result in another detention.

I sighed and sat down, making sure that I wasn't even trying to suck up like Scorpius. He had his back straight, and was concentrating quite carefully upon the lines we had to write, which he'd already written one of. I just picked up my quill and dipped it in the ink, writing the lines that had been set at my own comfortable pace.

As soon as the teacher had raked his eyes carefully over the pair of us once more and left the classroom, shutting the door, Scorpius put down his quill and sat back in his chair, arms folded and feet on the desk.

"So, how is little _miss. _Perfect handling her first detention?" He smirked cheekily at me.

Rolling my eyes at him and returning to my lines seemed the only thing to do, other than responding to the urge to tell him to _shut the fuck up_, but that would only make things worse.

After a couple of minutes of me ignoring him, and him staring at me, he finally decided to maybe do some of his lines. The urge to just have one little look at him was growing so strong, and after half a page of lines, I finally gave in and tried to sneakily chance a little peek at him. But, unfortunately, I'm no ninja, and he noticed that I'd momentarily neglected my work to look at him. This seemed to amuse him greatly, and he smiled that smile of his, that was so irresistible.

My thoughts must have showed on my face, and he stood up from his table across the room from me, and came over and sat on my desk.

"I'm gonna cut straight to the chase – we have a very large classroom all to ourselves, there's a lock on the door and the teacher isn't due back for another hour. What do you say?"

I knew, I knew that he was being a stupid horny teenage boy, going around and fucking everyone. But right at that moment, everything was perfectly perfect and no matter what happened, I would make sure right then and there, we fucked.

There was those few seconds we just stared at each other, and then right at the perfect moment, as if rehearsed, we closed the distance between us, and our lips met. We were kissing with such force and passion, and rush, as if we only had a minute left to live.

Well, when you look at it, technically we did, because the look on that teachers face when he walked back in, well he looked about ready to kill someone after he saw two abandoned tables and then the two of us entwined.

"That's it, Scorpius, come with me, I'm separating you two, now!" Scorpius still had his arms around my waist, and I had mine around his neck. I suppose that the look on my face was one of shock and fear, whereas Scorpius just had that same old charming grin which he wore the whole time he walked out of the classroom. Then right when he was at the door, he gave me a naughty wink before he was shuffled away by the teacher.

So close to finally having it happen, yet so fucking far.


	5. Chapter 5

When I'd finally finished my boring detention, I was so tired and upset. If the teacher had have not separated us, and even if we didn't do anything with each other, the company would have been nice.

But when am I going to get another opportunity like this? Stupid teacher, ruining my plan.

The next day after the detention and a much needed sleep, I saw Scorpius in the halls and ran up to him with a very bright "hello!"

He smiled politely, quite unusual for him, and nodded his head as a way of greeting me, then continued on his way. He acted as if he didn't know me or something, why?

Boys were so confusing. I needed to talk to one that I knew, and was close to. Why not my cousin, Albus?

I headed off to find Albus, and where would be the first place I'd look? The Library of course, and of course, that's where I did find him.

He smiled up from his book, which he had looked very into before I came along. "Sorry to disturb you Al, but could I possibly speak to you, I need advice?" This was the first time we'd spoken since our little fight, but we were family and had small fights often, and we always made up almost instantly.

He smiled, and raised his eyebrows. "You? Want advice from me? Wow, that's a first," he joked.

"Don't be stupid, this is important! It's about Scorpius," I rolled my eyes at him.

As soon as I said Scorpius' name, his laughter died away and a sour look came onto his face.

"You had sex with him." His face was clear of any expression.

I groaned. "I did not! Albus!" He started to stand up and go somewhere else, so I stood up and ran after him. "Come back please I'm serious!"

He turned around so fast and looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "You need to stop trusting him!"

"But Al I think I'm starting to really like him! He's not bad like everyone says he is, he's nice."

Albus groaned. "He's a dirty manwhore and he hurts you, time and time again but you choose to forgive him. _Every. Single. Time._"

"Al!" I grabbed him and spoke in a low voice to him incase another person in the library heard me. "Look, I really like him and he's started ignoring me, what does it mean when a guy does that?"

Albus just smiled at me. "Well, in this particular case, he finally figured out that you're too good for him, and that you're smart enough to not sleep with him, so he's giving up. Cause let's face it, what else does he want from you? Nothing."

Al's words stung like a stab to the stomach, or salt on a wound. A couple of tears ran down my face and Albus just looked at me apologetically and left the library without another word.

I didn't cry because he is trying to keep me away from Scorpius, I cried because he's so true, and I knew all along, I was just being stupid and denying it.

Fuck love.


End file.
